


table manners

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Sebastian gets handsy during dinner with his mother.





	table manners

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  
  
Y/N bites down on the inside of her cheek, trying to stop the moan working its way up her throat. She’s sure she looks a frazzled mess; she can feel the damp baby hairs sticking to the back of her neck, the bead of sweat tickling her brow. She’s dressed for the summer weather and the air conditioner hums in the background but it might as well be a million degrees.   
  
“Would you like some water, dear?” Kind eyes peer back at her from an aged, open face. “You’re looking a bit flushed.”   
  
Her smile grows tight around the corners, teeth clenching down on the words o _h, I look flushed? Maybe it’s because your fucking son doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself at the dinner table_ and instead says, “That would be lovely, thank you.” 

As soon as his mother disappears around the corner, Y/N whips around with a scowl so fierce it would curdle milk. Her hand dives beneath the table, grabs the fingers creeping up her inner thigh, and  **squeezes**.   
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”   
  
The bastard just smirks, eyes half-lidded and dark. He flexes in the grip halting his movements, somehow managing to brush the tips of his fingers against the front of her panties. He can feel her heat through the damp fabric. 

No matter how much she resists, how much she pretends this isn’t turning her on, he knows better. The little games they play excite them both equally. There’s no denying she’s just as hungry for his cock as he is for her cunt.   
  
A full body shudder; her mouth drops open around a silent moan and he hums appreciatively, thinking about fucking his way past those lips. The death grip on his fingers loosens but doesn’t fall away, her palm warm over his knuckles. Her thighs shake around his wrist as he scraps his nail along the length of her, stopping once he reaches her clit.   
  
“Mm, baby, you’re so wet.”   
  
Y/N keens as the ball of his thumb rolls along her pearl, the rest of his fingers hooking over her hip. “S-Sebastian…” she says, “Please stop. Your mother’s right there.”   
  
His voice is deep and filled with grit, “You don’t want me to stop,” he presses down roughly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body, “In fact, you want me to keep going until you cum, isn’t that right baby?”  
  
She crumples forward. “I can’t - I  **can’t**!”  
  
“You can and you will.” Teeth latch onto her earlobe. “You just gotta be quiet. Think you can do that for me, baby? Think you can keep all those pretty noises locked up while I fuck your needy cunt under the dinner table?”  
  
Y/N doesn’t get a chance to answer. 

His mother comes back with a glass of crystal clear water, handing it off to her with a smile and watching while she takes a small sip. The tremble of her lips is hidden by the rim. Sebastian hasn’t moved his hand in either direction, staying suspiciously still.   
  
Clearing her throat, she says, “Ah thank you, that helped a lot. I didn’t realize how thirsty I was” as calmly as she can. She’s thankful her voice doesn’t wobble until the very end.   
  
The older woman waves away the gratitude, settling back into her seat and picking her silverware back up. “No worries, dear. I also turned up the air, it is getting a little stuffy in here.”   
  
Heat burns its way up her neck and into her cheeks.   
  
“Y-Yeah, a little b–IT!” Flinching, Y/N almost bites clean through her tongue. Long fingers tease her slick folds, the hem of her panties tugged off to the side. The slick, sloppy sounds of her cunt overly loud to her ears.   
  
Humiliation follows the powerful surge of heat that lances through her, flesh pulsing around his playful digits. His face is carefully blank except for the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. A quick glance at his lap shows he’s not as unaffected as he appears while fingering her in front of his goddamn mother. His cock strains against the slacks he decided to wear, zipper digging into the shaft.   
  
She swears it twitches when he catches her looking, the quick flash of desire in his eyes noticed only by her. Across from them, his mother sits up straighter, the worry more apparent on her wrinkled face.   
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, honey?”   
  
Eyes fluttering at the skilled twist of his fingers, Y/N manages to stutter out some bullshit excuse and hopes she doesn’t sound too breathless but it’s getting harder and harder to pretend that her cunt isn’t stuffed full and she’s close to cumming.  _ **Hard**_.   
  
The poor lady; she has no idea how much of a pervert her son is.   
  
All it takes is another firm thrust and the brush of his thumb on her swollen clit. The coil of heat snaps. She pitches forward, stomach slamming into the side of the table. She shatters around him, walls clenching around his fingers rhythmically. Her heartbeat is in her ears. She’s only aware of the fact that she moaned out loud when she sees the horrified look on Sebastian’s mother’s face.   
  
“S-Sorry,” she mumbles, shamefaced as a sticky rush of fluid follows Sebastian’s exit. “Cramps, I-I’ve got cramps.”  
  
She kicks at Sebastian’s leg blindly when she hears his quiet snicker.   
  
She rushes to get up with a muttered, “You should have said so! I know I have something somewhere…” only to be stopped by Sebastian, who looks very similar to a large jungle cat that just came back from a successful hunt.   
  
His expression is positively wicked. “Oh, don’t worry so much, Ma. Y/N’ll be alright. Just sit down and let’s finish this  _delicious,”_ he wraps his lips around the fingers coated in her juices, sucking them clean subtly,“dinner.”   
  
A shiver goes right down her spine and she lowers her eyes to her plate, the sticky mess of her panties and the persistent bulge of his cock telling her that the night is far from over.   
  
It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it.


End file.
